usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Paper Wiki: Storybook Showdown
Can I be in?-KP Blue 02:26, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah! Good idea! You can be the random n00b obsessed with Sonic on a Nintendo website! JesseRoo KP: Sure! Just sign up on the page Jesse: STFU. No flaming cool people. Max2 My sprites are kirby recolors. The Shadow recolors are just my sonic form. Is it okay if I spend the whole game on some sort of Air Ride Machine?-KP Blue 05:58, 26 October 2008 (UTC) er... problem. The Air Ride sprites only face forwards. Not left and right. I can't use them. Sorry. Max2 Well, why don't you use some other Kirby advance style sprites and recolor them?-KP Blue 01:15, 29 October 2008 (UTC) #I suck at recoloring KA. Anything more complicated than, say, M&L is way out of my league. Sorry. #Into what color? #You could do it, you know. Max2 "cool people?" KP Shadow? Cobweb. STFU. KP is cool. He who insults one's honor is insulting oneself. Max2 I just wanna be a sidekick, not a major character. I just wanna be a professional singer prior to the events to the game.-KP Blue 03:53, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well then, sign up. Also, new rule. Read it, Cobweb. Any user that makes fun of Max2, KP, or any non-users related to them will be unable to apply for a Hero or Boss role, unless you say sorry and mean it. Max2 I discovered a way to beat the Story Spirit without breaking all of the beacons. When he's down to 6 HP, use an attack that deals 6 HP of damage or higher. Maybe that should be mentioned in a cheats section. Also, if you want me to sort out a plothole, not that you wouldn't be able to sort one out yourself, I'll do it.-KP Blue 22:04, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well, um... actually... you're right. Um... any ideas, people? thanks. Max2 How about a sequel? Maybe a Geno recolor as a playable character. All of the sprites should be Paper Mario Styled. If you can't recolor Paper Mario style, I'll do it for you.-KP Blue 03:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, I've got it!! A musical number!! Maybe "Ignorance is Bliss" by Jellyfish, "Super Mario RPG Forest Maze" by Rawest, "Supersonic" by Bad Religion, or "White and Nerdy" by Weird Al Yankovic.-KP Blue 03:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) *'Geno recolor as a playable character': It's not like I was even thinking about that... :P (This isn't a spoiler. No way. None at all.) *'All of the sprites should be Paper Mario Style': You find a Paper Mario style Hamtaro, Pashmina (The Ham-Ham Starla's based on. What? Hamtaro's epic.), TAC, Marx, and more, than come see me with that question again. K? *'A musical number!': You're running out of ideas! :P Max2 Well, I could MAKE CUSTOM SPRITES!!! Besides, the musical number would be more of a cutscene with that song playing in the background. And maybe in one scene, I could vanalize a "High School Musical 3: Senior Year" poster so that it says "High School Musical 3: Senior Year SUCKS"-KP Blue 16:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) no, no, and no. Answers to all three of those ideas. Max2 The game is Paper Wiki, not Paper KP Shadow's Adventure. So I can't make the custom sprites?- I put down MINIBOSS not boss.-KP Blue 00:17, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Still. They all have Beacons. I can only have like 25 Beacons, and almost 15 of them are already decided. And besides, those moves were as bad as it gets. I mean, Polkamon? Max2 I'm supposed to be a roadblock, and the brainwashing restricted my mental capabilities. So, I'm a roadblock that was brainwashed and made stupid until beaten.-